board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Lavos' Contest History
Who is Lavos? At a glance, Lavos is little more than an interstellar parasite that is feeding off of the planet in Chrono Trigger for its own purposes. However once you get a bit deeper into Chrono Trigger, you see that Lavos is much more than this. Early in the game, the party in Chrono Trigger views the events of 1999 from a year in the future. They see what is later known as "The Day of Lavos", in which Lavos awakens from his long rest beneath the planet, rises to the surface and unleashes hell. The party has no choice but to alter history in an attempt to save their planet, but they soon realize that Lavos is much more than they bargained for. It turns out that Lavos came to the planet in the year 65,000,000 BC and has been planning the destruction of the planet ever since -- and not only does Lavos plan on destroying the planet, but he's also there to suck up all of the DNA and life energy from the planet before altering evolution as he sees fit. When he feels he has every resource that a planet can offer, he destroys the planet and sends his spawn off to new planets to do the same. Lavos may be little more than a parasite, but he's a damn powerful one. All throughout Chrono Trigger, in seemingly every point in the game's timeline, there are forces vying to use Lavos's power for their own purposes. One will notice as they play through Chrono Trigger that there is a huge event surrounding Lavos in every frame of time that the party explores save one. The wonderful thing about Lavos is that he's not the typical "level up and smash it" type of RPG villain. You're led to believe that Lavos is a force beyond all comprehension, and Lavos is the direct cause of the biggest spoiler in the game. Yet despite the hardships that it puts the party and the planet through, the party has no choice but to take it on. Lavos has also been the subject of many a philosophical debate surrounding CT, as anyone who has ever taken part in a "Who is the Entity?" conversation will attest to. "Lavos Ayla's word. La mean fire. Vos mean big." - Ayla Lavos's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 1-1 Spring 2005 Contest - Jenova Division - 3 Seed * Jenova Round 1 --- Defeated (6) Mother Brain, 39709 55.79% - 31468 44.21% * Jenova Semifinal --- Lost to (2) Liquid Snake, 33694 44.38% - 42224 55.62% * Extrapolated Strength --- 13th Place 21.38% Lavos is another of the several characters who are likely exclusive to the Villain Contest due to not being strong enough to get enough nominations to get into a regular contest, but he made a decent enough splash in said Villain Contest to not be a wasted spot. It was fairly expected that Lavos would make the contest, and it was even expected that Lavos would win his first match over Mother Brain. Both are little-known villains who never speak, and it came down to exposure and the popularity of the games they appear in for that particular match. The only argument that could be made for Mother Brain was being the main villain of Captain N, but most people have never heard of that show. What wasn't expected however was how much Lavos would benefit from being in Chrono Trigger, specifically how badly he exposed Liquid Snake come the second round of the Villain Contest. Sure Lavos lost, but given Liquid's Summer 2004 Xst placement and Liquid's mauling of Tenpenny in the first round of this contest, Liquid was expected to completely kill Lavos in this match. Liquid did no such thing, and the cries of Liquid being overrated and exposed were heard loud and clear as Lavos held Liquid to a relatively low percentage throughout the match. We may never see Lavos in another of these things, but his time in the sun was time well spent. Category:Contest Histories